<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>恶魔驾到皮亚西诺 Devil Went Down to Pyasino by honeyscore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674320">恶魔驾到皮亚西诺 Devil Went Down to Pyasino</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyscore/pseuds/honeyscore'>honeyscore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:15:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyscore/pseuds/honeyscore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>1991年12月16日，史塔克夫妇在美国车祸身亡。大洋的另一头，铁幕之下政局动荡，海德拉华盛顿分部派遣特战队飞往位于西伯利亚的秘密基地，与苏联人进行紧急资产交接。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>恶魔驾到皮亚西诺 Devil Went Down to Pyasino</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“‘别把布尔什维克党的破铜烂铁也带回来’？”</p><p>朗姆洛一边拉开作战手套上的尼龙搭扣，一边嘟囔着复述刚刚走掉的那个西装革履的中年男人的话。他抬起眼瞧向劳伦·汤普森，特战队的队长，“这话什么意思？他是谁？”</p><p>汤普森瞥过来，难以置信地打量他，“那是尼尔·霍特，你不认识尼尔·霍特？皮尔斯的上级。”</p><p>“皮尔斯的头儿？”朗姆洛有些吃惊，又咧出一个不怀好意的笑来，“原来他上面也有人管？我还以为华盛顿这边就他说了算呢。”</p><p>“你以为？你不知道的事多了。皮尔斯的屁股只是在国防部坐得稳，他刚来的那会儿没人听他的。”</p><p>朗姆洛从柜子里拿出他的枪套，头也不抬地哼了一声。他伸手去拿叠在底层的作战背心，脊背要弯不弯的，四肢仿佛还没有从困倦懒散的状态中完全恢复过来，接到电话时他躺在公寓里，客厅那张长沙发的弹簧丝有点问题，在上面睡久了会使人腰酸背痛，丝毫得不到放松。他看着电视上的麦片广告吉祥物蹦跳着戴上白胡子和红帽，心不在焉地听电话那头的汤普森说着什么“临时任务”，什么“苏联佬”和什么“西伯利亚”的，出门时街上已经看不到人了，只有道路两旁将化未化的脏雪、被彻底冻结的排水管和尾巴上结了冰碴子的野猫，野猫从一个下水井口蹿到另一个下水井口，然后朝着某间打烊了的快餐店门口的垃圾桶纵身一跃，消失地无影无踪，朗姆洛讨厌猫，尤其是那样的野猫，他总觉得它们在暗地里计划着什么。</p><p>紧急任务是常有的事，但像今晚这样要他们一夜之间飞个几千公里的，还是头一遭。在总部集合后他看到了皮尔斯，正在物证科外的走廊上和汤普森交代什么事情，之后又过来一个男人，有着扁平的额头和高耸的颧骨，看样子五六十岁，穿着和皮尔斯身上那套看起来差不多昂贵的西装，男人面带微笑地交给汤普森两张纸，又拍着他的肩膀和皮尔斯寒暄了起来。</p><p> 没过多久，皮尔斯被一通电话叫走，那个男人收起寒暄时的笑脸，把特战队全部叫到一起，抱起双臂沉默了数秒，像是已经被先前的一番争论消耗了太多精力，根本懒得和他们这帮人多少，但最终还是转过脸来，神情冷淡又不耐地命令了一番。</p><p>“所以，那个尼尔·霍特，”朗姆洛坐下来系鞋带，边系边问，“这回我们要听他的？他不想要苏联人的东西？”</p><p>“不是都不想要，只是有一些不要。听说他不想接手苏联人的那个烂摊子……那个项目的资产，你知道，一直有点毛病。毕竟是苏联人和德国佬几十年前联手搞出来的老古董。喂，你们几个！动作快点。磨磨蹭蹭的。”</p><p>劳伦·汤普森对着房间另一端那几个身材同样高大的男人一通吆喝，催促他们快点走，朗姆洛也懒洋洋地站直了上身，把枪套贴在腰上别好。现在是夜里十一点四十五分，他们将要挤坐在特战队那辆硬梆梆的装甲防弹车里，一路坐到三十七号直升机停机坪，再搭乘那架身材矮小的直升机，从寒风呼号的美国东北部上空飞往冰天雪地的西伯利亚平原去。</p><p>“那皮尔斯的意思呢？他想跟他们对着干？”朗姆洛跟着汤普森走出更衣室，“他想要苏联人手里的东西，所有东西，是么？不然那些人就不会越过他，跑来直接对我们吆五喝六的了。”</p><p>“他没明说。我没来得及跟他问清楚单子上的条目，他就被调去开会了。”</p><p>朗姆洛从汤普森手里拿过那张资产交割明细表，薄薄的两页纸，有些条目被记号笔圈了出来，有的打上了叉，还有的被彻底涂掉，半个字母都看不见了。</p><p>“弗洛斯岛……监听编码簿……”他眯起眼睛，努力辨认那些喷墨不均匀的打印字体，“血清样本……”</p><p>他嘴里还嚼着块口香糖，从嘴巴这一边嚼到嘴巴那一边，甜味早就被嚼没了。汤普森颇为不屑地瞟了他一眼，再次转过头去，对着那几个拖拖拉拉还没把武器取完的家伙拔高了嗓门，“快点跟上！车子在外面等了我们半天了。”</p><p>“‘格别乌’档案……格别乌？什么玩意儿？”</p><p>“格别乌，前身是契卡。契卡你知道么？”</p><p>“你知道我不知道，你故意问的。”朗姆洛把口香糖嚼得滋滋作响，眼角倒还带着笑意，“怎么，他们当初招人时也没要求学历，现在要我跟着你重修历史课？”</p><p>“你要知道，他们现在已经不从街头上招人了。”</p><p>汤普森故意压低了嗓音，好像这是他的礼貌使然，是他在给朗姆洛留点什么脸面似的。</p><p>“那从哪儿招，从大学里？招像你这样的，穿着护具打拳都能把自己扭伤的人才？”</p><p>“至少不会再招那些一身伎俩都是从监狱里学来的毛头小子了。”</p><p>“对，是啊，”朗姆洛若有所思地点点头，“那些人可没有个老不死的高官叔叔替他们担保。”</p><p>汤普森脸上那种出于高傲的礼貌消失了。但也只是消失了一瞬，他再次看向对方，朗姆洛比他矮，他歪下脸来，仔细瞧着朗姆洛凹陷下去的黄褐色的眼睛。</p><p>“我记得我看过你的案底，布洛克。你第一次是因为什么事儿进去的来着？噢，你杀了你老爸，对吧？”</p><p>朗姆洛停止了咀嚼。</p><p>“不是一般人都能经历的，是吗？我想那一定很刺激，对你来说。真不敢相信我之前从来没跟你问过这事儿——但你老妈是什么反应？她肯定为你感到骄傲吧。”</p><p>朗姆洛看了他一会儿，什么都没说。他知道汤普森是个草包，是个混球，是个根本没资格踩过他们这些已经在特战队里卖命快十年的人的头顶当上队长的关系户，他根本没必要为了这种故意激怒他的话而发作，但他还是觉得下巴一阵酸痛。这是他从小养成的一种反应，当老爸从他祖母手里抠过首饰盒的时候，当妈妈对她的骈头说是他偷拿了他皮夹里的钱的时候，当劳教所里的教官用鞋底踩在他头顶上的时候，他就会咬紧自己上下两排牙齿，像是要咬碎那样，然后他会感到下巴一阵剧烈的酸胀和疼痛，这已经变成了一种条件反射，他没法控制。</p><p>他看向走廊另一头，重新开始嚼口香糖。他嚼了几口，又呸的一声吐掉，低头摸着后脑勺笑了一下，抬起脸来、耸了耸肩，对着汤普森的前胸不轻不重地擂了一拳，好像刚才那一出只是两个大男孩之间天真无害的玩笑。</p><p>“少在我们面前卖弄了，队长，告诉我吧，那到底是什么玩意儿？”</p><p>汤普森盯着他多看了两眼，从他手中抽回纸，视线还停留在他带着笑意的嘴角旁那几道浅浅的伤疤上，半天才将信将疑地挪开。</p><p>  “契卡，格别乌，都是克格勃的前身。海德拉在莫斯科那边的人搞到了格别乌时期的什么绝密资料，能给一帮被布尔什维克迫害弄死了几十年的人翻案的那种，尼尔·霍特只想要这个。这些要是到手了，克里姆林宫的人会发疯的。”</p><p>  “不是已经疯了吗？”朗姆洛从鼻子里哼了一声，把纸翻到第二页，“苏联就等着完蛋了，报纸都这么说。”</p><p>  清单上的内容并不算多，除了开头罗列的十几条资料归档号，还有几套监听设备的型号名、几台急冻舱的仓库方位、十几个手提箱编号以及一串六行指称不明的代号，前五条被涂掉了，最后一条被打了个叉，就像上面的某台急冻舱和某两套监听设备一样，意思很明显——他们不想要。</p><p>  “这是冬兵？”</p><p>  朗姆洛用中指在页脚上弹了一下，又把纸张竖起来，不以为然地对着汤普森抖了几响，像是想要把那个叉给抖掉似的。他想起那张脸，那张监控录像里被严重模糊了的脸，那个鬼影，苏联人没有和华盛顿这边通好气，就私自派了这个鬼影过来，弄死了史塔克和他老婆，车祸现场疑点重重，最后还是他们连夜赶过去，把正在现场勘查的警察给对付走了。</p><p>那不是他第一次看到冬兵，当然了，几年前冬兵曾被派到巴尔的摩，作为特战队行动失败的后备计划，那个傍晚朗姆洛记得很清楚，秋天的傍晚昏黄干燥，他和几个队员推着行李架从酒店大厅里走出来，抬头望向酒店对面那栋投资银行的大楼，并没有看到冬兵的身影，但他知道他就在那上面，纹丝不动地趴伏在一把狙击枪后面，盯着瞄准镜里的自己，盯着汤普森，等待“行动完成，请撤退”的指令。他们把那些装着某种芯片的行李箱搬上装甲防弹车，绕到大楼的北侧，接应冬兵下来，他们乘车连夜赶回华盛顿，中途在加油站停靠了十分钟，大家都吵着要撒尿，撒完尿后朗姆洛去买了一瓶能量饮料和两条花生酱巧克力糖，当他回到车上时，其他人都还没回来，车厢里只剩下那些行李箱，冬兵坐在最里面，被那略微卷曲的深褐色长发遮住了脸。</p><p>  “他不是挺厉害的么，上面不想要？”朗姆洛自己都没发现自己拧起了眉头，先前言语间的笑意悄然间消失了，“打叉是什么意思？留置？销毁？”</p><p>  “你哪来那么多问题？听霍特的，打叉的别带回来就行了，谁管咱们怎么处理。”</p><p>  汤普森不耐地对他摊开了手，便大步向前走开了。清单还在朗姆洛手里，他又低下头扫了一眼，他们已经走到了一楼的门口，后面几个特战队的人超过了他，几步跨过去跳进车厢，他抬起头来，把那两张纸叠进口袋里，默不作声地上了车。</p><p>  “这边备了大衣，如果不想到时候把你们的蛋给冻掉，记得每个人拿一件！”汤普森弯腰站在车厢靠驾驶位的这头，在座位下方的箱子上蹬了两脚，“那可是西伯利亚，看在上帝的份上。”</p><p>  到达停机坪时是凌晨一点，他们跳下车厢，接着迅速钻进机舱，螺旋桨所搅动起来的巨大轰鸣令人感到眩晕，朗姆洛穿上降落伞包，居然感到一阵久违的反胃。起飞时他透过窗户朝机舱外看了一眼，除了直升机自身发射出的光线外，什么都看不到。</p><p>  “圣诞快乐”，他扭过头来，讥笑着对自己说。</p><p> </p><p>直升机在冰封的皮亚西诺湖上空盘旋了很久，像是一时迷失了方向，最终又朝着东南飞行了几分钟，降落在诺里尔斯克北面一片狭小的山间高地上。天光昏暗，手表无法自动调整时区，朗姆洛不知道这是当地的几点，他将大衣的拉链拉到最上面，依旧冷得发抖。一个穿着军装的矮个子男人被四个警卫护送着前来迎接他们，山上并没有风，但放眼望去，除了远处几块裸露在外的黑色岩石，四处都是白的，白得朗姆洛耳朵嗡鸣、两眼发胀，从胃里蹿出一股安静从容的绝望，叫人一刻都不想再在这里待下去。</p><p>“先让我们进去！”</p><p>朗姆洛突兀地打断了俄国男人的话，他根本没听清对方在和汤普森说些什么，“还是你们打算让我们冻死在这儿？”</p><p>他抬起手臂，指向俄国男人来时的方向，那个在昏暗天光中拱现出低矮轮廓的山洞，若是不仔细看，很轻易就让它掩在众多隆起的小山坡里去了。</p><p>“出了一点意外。”俄国男人对着他们安抚性质地抬起双手，提高了音量，“不必担心，我们的人正在解决。如果你们可以在直升机里再等一会儿……”</p><p>“什么意外？”</p><p>听到这样盛气凌人的发问，对方警戒地看了面前的美国人一眼。</p><p>“有几件资产，发生了临时故障。以前发生过，不难处理。”</p><p>“故障？”汤普森从大衣口袋里摸出资产交割明细表，展开那两张被反复折叠过的薄纸，“希望不在我们要带走的范围内。”</p><p>俄国人接过纸，脸上浮现出些许疑惑的神情。</p><p>“关于这份明细，我也已经收到了上级的指令。你们……”</p><p>“怎么？”汤普森捕捉到对方停留在明细表上的视线变化，“有什么问题？”</p><p>出乎他们意料的是，俄国人竟然抬起脸笑了笑。</p><p>“噢，这下就好办多了。”</p><p>“什么好办多了？”</p><p>“我的上级告诉我，你们美国人希望把这张表上的所有东西都带回去，而这是行不通的。这上面有些东西可以给，但还有一些，是无论如何不能离开这里的。”</p><p>俄国人本还想说下去，但站在劳伦·汤普森身旁的那个黄褐色眼睛的男人从鼻子和嘴巴里发出一声嗤笑，好像他刚刚说了个笑话似的。</p><p>“苏联已经玩完了，你们在莫斯科的人都要滚蛋了，”朗姆洛对着俄国人背后的方向扬了扬下巴，“这个破山洞，还不打算关门？”</p><p>不等对方对朗姆洛的讥讽有所回应，汤普森上前一步，压低了嗓音，“谁告诉你我们打算把所有东西都带回去？你的上级从哪接到的口令？”</p><p>“我不知道。我们已经准备好了一场争执，甚至是冲突，但现在看来，这些争执和冲突都没有必要了。我们的‘冬天’——”</p><p>俄国人将纸递到汤普森面前，用手指点了点第二页最后一条被划了叉的代号，“——只能留在这儿。”</p><p>“冬兵？他出了什么‘故障’？”</p><p>“违背命令。脱离冷冻太久了。”俄国人的回答简单明了，“负责‘清洗’和‘控制’的长官被紧急调回彼得格……调回圣彼得堡，参与阿尔法小组的特别行动。事实上，我们都即将被调离，这里会被关闭。”</p><p>“‘清洗’和‘控制’？什么意思？”</p><p>“为什么不把这座基地的全部资产跟你们一起运回莫斯科？“汤普森打断了朗姆洛的发问，用自己的问题取而代之，“为什么宁愿把其中一些交给华盛顿，而不是全部交给你们自己人？”</p><p>“这个问题，恐怕你要去问我的上级，普列汉诺夫中将。我想他会这么回答你——”</p><p>“汤普森。劳伦·汤普森，特战队的队长。这是布洛克·朗姆洛，特战队的副队长。”</p><p>“你们好。请称呼我尼古拉耶夫。”</p><p>“所以，你刚才说，你的上级会怎么回答？”</p><p>“他会告诉你，‘汤普森’，交给你们美国佬，也好过让它们落到那些让苏联四分五裂的人的手里，好过让它们落到那些把克格勃给肢解了的人的手里。他们已经拿走了太多不属于他们的东西，而这座基地，这里的每一张纸、每一支笔、每一颗子弹，哪怕埋进雪里，都不会再交给他们。”</p><p>朗姆洛不知道俄国人口中的“他们”究竟是谁，他也不在乎。他继续原先的问题：“你刚才说的‘清洗’和‘控制’，是什么意思？”</p><p>“任何武器都需要保养与维修，这一点你们很清楚。冬兵曾是我们最精锐、最有力的武器之一，但对他的使用，并不总是顺利。有时当他发生了故障，我们则要采取必要的手段，使他恢复到原先最佳的状态。”</p><p>“你刚才说，他只能留在这儿。这又是什么意思？你们不愿意把他交给我们，也不愿意交给莫斯科，就要他留在这个要命的冰窟窿里？不觉得有些浪费吗？”</p><p>“对于他的处置问题，普列汉诺夫中将和高层的其它人士有过激烈的争论。在冬兵执行过的任务中，有一些是绝密的，而他长久以来的表现——任务之外的表现——已经引起了高层的担忧。他们有理由担心，一旦我们失去了冬兵的所属权，他将极有可能自觉或不自觉地泄露那些绝密任务的信息，因此，就地销毁是最好的处理方法。”</p><p>尼古拉耶夫露出一个颇有遗憾意味的笑，好像他也为了高层的这个决定而感到几分痛心，觉得实在有些浪费似的。朗姆洛瞪着他，一时间什么都没说，他望向那座基地，久久没有看回尼古拉耶夫的脸。</p><p>“那么，你刚才说的故障，还没有解决？”汤普森开始露出不耐的神色，“有多严重？我们什么时候才能进去开始交接的工作？”</p><p>“并不严重。我们原本打算在昨晚就完成销毁，但故障打断了进度，虽然我们暂时无法使他完全听话，但至少已经让他不再构成威胁。至于另外那五个……情况要更复杂些，但局面仍在掌控之中。”</p><p>“既然‘还在掌控之中’，为什么不想让我们现在就进去？”</p><p>俄国人又笑了。“你们美国人，向来喜爱对我们的行事方法加以指点。如果我邀请你们现在进去，你们能够对我们掌控局面的手法保持尊重么？”</p><p>汤普森不置可否地转过头，示意身后的队员跟上自己。朗姆洛跟着他，一步一步踩在雪里，雪并不算太深，只刚刚没过绑在皮靴靴面上的鞋带，等走到洞口前时，朗姆洛才发现，这地方根本不需要铜墙铁壁或者重重守卫，看一眼这周围吧——根本哪儿也逃不去。</p><p> </p><p>朗姆洛猜测这里不止一个出口，他们应当是从正门进入的，那甚至称不上是个正门，只是个不足一人高的洞口，被两扇沉重而破损的大门左右把守着。电梯十分狭窄，一次只能容纳四五个人贴身进入，低瓦数的白炽灯泡在头顶上方忽明忽灭，呲呲作响，他和汤普森、罗林斯、俄国人以及俄国人的警卫员一起跨出电梯，他不知道这是地下多少米，根据电梯下降的速度和时间判断，估计有地下二十米。</p><p>他们穿过一个走廊，推开一扇门，又上了一段阶梯，转弯，再推开一扇门。他们走了那么久，时而只是向前走，时而旋转交错着下楼，久到朗姆洛已经无法继续在心中估算这里的深度，他闻到了空气中潮湿的水气，闻到了消毒剂的刺鼻气味，四周的墙壁靠下方刷着浅绿色的漆，让他想起少年改教所里那噩梦般的医务室。走在最前面的警卫再次打开一扇门，朗姆洛突然听到了猛烈的水流声，还有人类的嚎叫声，他们走在一条狭窄而昏暗的悬空过道上，过道一侧贴墙，一侧是散发着铁锈味的栏杆，他探过身子朝下望了一眼，还没来得及看清楚那水流声和嚎叫声从何而来，便再次跟着前面领路的人转了个弯，阶梯很陡，他必须紧盯着自己的脚步，否则随时可能踩空。</p><p>还有一种声音。除了水流和嚎叫，朗姆洛还听到一种声音，起初极其微弱，像是从某个离他很远的房间里传来的，随着他们不断下楼，那声音逐渐明晰起来，像是种撞击声，迟钝而缓慢，就在他身旁的某道墙后，明晰但微弱，像是将死之人的心跳。他们终于被带进一个还算开阔的密闭空间，充足的光线让他们的视野终于明亮起来，而眼前的景象令朗姆洛下意识后退了半步，他难以置信地睁大眼睛，彻底忘记了那个微弱的声音。</p><p>“我说过了，局面还在掌控之中。”</p><p>尼古拉耶夫面带微笑，但不得不提高音量，盖过高压水枪的动静。他看了看自己身侧的美国人，又扭头看向另一侧，五个不足两米见方的铁笼子，外面捆了一圈又一圈的粗壮铁链，被关在里面的人在水流的持续重击下痛苦地嚎叫、摇晃、窒息着，相比之下，坚硬的铁栏杆只是竖立在那儿，一动不动，反倒变得温柔了。</p><p>“这就是你们新型的冬兵？”</p><p>“万里挑一。”</p><p>“他们怎么了？”</p><p>“排异反应。我们低估了史塔克那批血清的‘强度’。”</p><p>“打算怎么处理？也一起销毁么？我们不会接手他们。”</p><p>“他们五个暂时不会销毁，留置在这里，以备未来的不时之需。即使再也没有机会回来继续伟大的事业……”</p><p>俄国人伸出手，拦在一名抱着高压水枪的士兵面前，示意他们可以停下了。</p><p>“你们看到了，这是座牢不可破的堡垒。这五个当初是被蒙着眼带进来的，他们逃不出去，而除了我们自己人，外面连一只老鼠都无法爬进来。”</p><p>“那为什么要销毁那一个，你们最早的那个？”</p><p>“他不一样。他逃出去过，不止一次。”</p><p>朗姆洛上前一步，观察那些笼子的构造。水流的折磨消失后，笼子里的人只稍稍停歇了不过几秒钟，便开始用头颅和身躯冲撞栏杆，试图逃出来，朗姆洛突然明白了那是什么声音，刚才他所听到的撞击声，他猛转过身，环顾这一层椭圆形的空间，他看到了很多间密室的门，撞击声明确地从一个方向传来，他循声大步踱过去，汤普森紧跟其后，尼古拉耶夫迅速追上来，并没有劳神拦下他们。</p><p>朗姆洛在一间密室前站定，冲着尼古拉耶夫别在腰带上的一串钥匙瞧了瞧。</p><p>“打开门。我想看看他。”</p><p>“也许不是你想象中的那幅场面。”</p><p>“你觉得我想象中是什么场面？”</p><p>“你们不是第一拨来这里参观过的美国人。我接待过尼尔·霍特，接待过迈克尔·苏利文，还有亚历山大·皮尔斯……”</p><p>“皮尔斯来过这里？”汤普森惊讶地打断了俄国人，“什么时候？”</p><p>“就在不久前，只有他自己。他费了好一番工夫才说通海德拉在华盛顿的高层批准他的行程，似乎还不太受信任，是吗？”</p><p>“按资排辈的话，他能爬上现在的位置就已经是破格了。”汤普森言语中难掩对他现任上司的轻蔑，“他来这干什么？”</p><p>“他在国防部的一项工作似乎遇到了点什么难处，希望找克格勃警卫局的人帮点忙。普列汉诺夫中将当时人在弗洛斯岛，我陪同他前往弗洛斯岛与中将会面，离开时，他提出想要来这里的基地看看。他点名要看冬兵，每个来这里的人都想看看他，他们想看他在那些传言里出现时的样子，看他全副武装，看他装备整齐地端着枪……”</p><p>尼古拉耶夫摘下钥匙，走到门前，“真可惜，他们总会失望。”</p><p>他转动钥匙，门被推开，原先那断断续续持续着的撞击声突然停止，变得一片死寂。</p><p>尼古拉耶夫和一名警卫走进去，汤普森也跟了进去，门框内阴暗无光，朗姆洛没有看到人影。他还站在门外，迟迟没有跟着跨进密室里，他听到尼古拉耶夫说 “你感觉怎么样了，士兵？”，里面突然响起一道尖利的金属碰撞声，警卫后退着端枪瞄准，朗姆洛大步冲进去，想也没想地压下了警卫的枪杆。</p><p>他瞪了警卫一眼，从对方的枪杆上收回手，才转过头来，看清楚碰撞声究竟是从哪里发出的。</p><p>这笼子更小，起码比外面那五个人的笼子要小得多。冬兵蜷缩在里面，苍白的颈脖上箍着厚重的铁圈，铁圈上连着锁链，穿过笼子的栏杆间隙，焊在密室墙壁的一根铁环上。</p><p>“你这是在浪费力气，士兵。”</p><p>尼古拉耶夫踱步到笼子的另一面，蹲下来，试图看清楚冬兵低垂的脸。朗姆洛看到了他脖子上的血痕，新旧不一，有些像是结了痂，有些红肿得厉害，还有些从破皮的边缘不断渗出细小的血珠来，只等着凝聚成股，顺着颈窝淌下去，淌进黑色皮质作战服内里的布料，印出一朵发黑的血花。</p><p>“他打伤了我的三名警卫，险些一枪穿透我的脑袋。把他塞进这间笼子可不容易，如果卡波夫长官还在这里，会好办得多。”</p><p>朗姆洛现在明白了撞击声从何而来。他被拴着脖子锁在这儿，想要挣脱项圈，便不停地拽动颈脖，用拳头击打铁环和铁链，但笼子太小、太逼仄，每一次企图挣脱的动作都会让他的额头撞上栏杆，朗姆洛看不清他的额头，但看到了笼子栏杆上的血迹。</p><p>“你想要这个？”尼古拉耶夫取下腰带上的另一把钥匙，竖在笼子前方，距离冬兵不过一臂的距离，“你想出来？”</p><p>冬兵抬起脸来，看到了那把钥匙，看到了尼古拉耶夫，看到了穿着不同制服的汤普森的腿，看到了朗姆洛。他的视线继续抬高，落到了朗姆洛的眼睛上，朗姆洛不知道他有没有认出自己，他缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，里面什么光采都没有。</p><p>他的金属臂不自然地耷拉在身体左侧，一动不动。尼古拉耶夫拿着钥匙向前靠近他，他抬起属于自己的那条胳膊，右手缓缓穿过笼子，伸向钥匙，汤普森突然笑了，朗姆洛看向他，他仿佛知道汤普森为什么要笑——尼古拉耶夫收回手，将钥匙举在一个冬兵不可能触碰到的距离，冬兵双膝跪地，左边的肩头完全抵上了笼子栏杆，脸颊也贴上了栏杆，他的右手极力地伸出去，尼古拉耶夫也笑了，他蹲在那儿，转头往上看向汤普森，就连站在他们身后的警卫都笑了，朗姆洛不知道他们为什么要笑，他盯着那把钥匙，盯着冬兵苍白的、因为极其用力而开始抽搐的指尖，他是那么用力，以致于与手指连接着的手臂、肩膀和头颅都颤抖了起来，然而他突然放弃了，他跌坐下去，喘着粗气，就在尼古拉耶夫笑着准备站起来时，他又猛冲过去，整个人几乎将笼子撞离了原先的位置，他的手伸出了栏杆间隙，将钥匙打翻到了左边的地上，他再次向左边撞去，撞在笼子上，整间密室都为之一震，他没能抬起左臂，而是重新伸出了右手，汤普森抢先跨过尼古拉耶夫踢开了钥匙，又在笼子上踢了一脚，坚硬的靴底蹭过冬兵的手指，留下一小片发黑的雪水。</p><p>毫无预兆地，冬兵发出一声嚎叫。他一直很安静，除了身体动作所发出的碰撞声、衣物布料摩擦声，和锁链的敲击声外，他的喉咙没有发出任何动静，可就在汤普森踢了他之后，他望着那枚躺在地上的钥匙，颤抖着发出一声嚎叫，卷曲的深褐色头发杂乱无章地散落在脸颊两侧，在昏暗的空间里变成纯黑色。</p><p>这是种奇怪的感觉。朗姆洛感到奇怪——</p><p>仿佛无论多么强大的生物，只要被束缚得足够牢固，都会变得像是捆死在襁褓里的弃婴，即使五官扭曲地哭嚎着、颤抖着、挣扎着，仍令人感到脆弱无害，只是有点吵罢了。这给人一种错觉，一种自己由此变强的错觉，汤普森这样觉得，尼古拉耶夫这样觉得，就连那个警卫——那个看起来不过二十岁的满脸雀斑的年轻人 ——都在笼子前变得自信了。</p><p>“这就是你所谓的‘故障’？”汤普森将钥匙交还给尼古拉耶夫，低头看向笼子里的人，“你们一枪就可以完成‘销毁程序’，不管他听不听话。”</p><p>“我们得到的命令是首先完好无损地取下手臂，然后完成销毁。这必须在他清醒的状态下完成，否则死亡之后，其臂膀的神经连接处会一并坏死，对金属内部材料的稳定性造成影响。”</p><p>“造价昂贵的材料？”</p><p>尼古拉耶夫点点头，领着汤普森重新蹲下来——这次和笼子保持了更远的距离——指向冬兵，“人们通常觉得，最昂贵、最困难的部分，是外层的金属。他们错了。是里面，那里，和他肩膀相连的地方，用来和神经接在一起的材料。”</p><p>“你们要把那些材料一起带回莫斯科？”汤普森笑着问，“可以给我们带走吗？”</p><p>“你们已经从我们手里抢走了那么多科研人员，还有什么材料是你们研制不出来的？”</p><p>尼古拉耶夫站起来，带着汤普森走回到门外，低语了几句资产交割的具体事宜。警卫跟上前去，站在尼古拉耶夫身后，怀里抱着枪，警惕地看向还立在笼子旁的朗姆洛。</p><p>“朗姆洛？出来！”汤普森吆喝他，“我跟尼古拉耶夫长官去仓库一趟，清点要带走的档案，你去找其他人集合，按照明细表上其它内容给他们分工。”</p><p>“明白了。”</p><p>朗姆洛点点头，没有立刻出去。笼子里的冬兵盯着他看，他舔了舔自己干燥的嘴唇，后退到门边，又重新走上前，居高临下地望着冬兵的脸。</p><p>“你还认识我么？”</p><p>冬兵只是看着他。箍在脖子上的铁圈内部又有新流出来的血，刚才抢钥匙时剐出来的。</p><p>“他们要弄死你。‘销毁’。哈？”</p><p>朗姆洛回头看了一眼门外，没有人，汤普森、尼古拉耶夫和那个警卫都已经走了。</p><p>“你听得懂英语么？”他转过身蹲下来，看着冬兵的眼珠随着自己的动作而向下转动，“你听得懂。你跟我说过话。”</p><p>“霍华德·史塔克。”</p><p>“什么？”朗姆洛皱眉道，“你说什么？”</p><p>“霍华德·史塔克。”</p><p>第一遍说出这个名字时，冬兵没有完全把那两个“R”发出来。第二遍好些了。</p><p>“史塔克怎么了？你已经干掉他了。”</p><p>“他是谁？”</p><p>朗姆洛终于从笼子里的人的脸上看到了一丝神情。该怎么形容呢？无法形容。那张脸让他觉得冬兵心里已经有了一个模糊的答案，一个他并不清楚的答案，他鬼使神差地抬起手来，伸过去，穿过笼子的栏杆。</p><p>“霍华德·史塔克？操他妈的有钱人一个。”</p><p>他捏住一截焊在铁圈上的锁链，慢慢向前，抵达冬兵的颈脖处，揩去新鲜的血迹。</p><p>“亿万富翁。军火贩子。”冬兵条件反射地瑟缩了一下。朗姆洛的手指并不凉，只是有粗糙的硬茧。“他们这样拴你多久了？”</p><p>“我见过你。”</p><p>“你当然见过我！操。否则就浪费了我一条糖。”</p><p>朗姆洛瞬间提高了嗓音，一股纯粹的、酣畅淋漓的喜悦从他的腹部发酵开来。他忍不住又要笑，这感觉颇为久远，上一次仿佛还是二十年前，老爸跪在地板上，双手握住肚皮上的刀柄，惊恐地昂着头瞪他。就像二十年前一样，这喜悦只持续了不过几秒，便消失了，冬兵的视线没有焦点地荡向了另一边，陷入了先前被打断的回忆之中。</p><p>“展览会……”他低低呢喃，无措地转动着头颅，似乎要抓住在那在他四周浮动的、无色无味的记忆碎片，“史塔克工业。展览会。‘一个更强的世界，一个更好的世界’……”</p><p>“看着我。”</p><p>朗姆洛突然攥住了他的脖子。冰凉的项圈抵着朗姆洛的掌根，血液的温热黏腻在手心里蔓延开来，他用另一只手握住笼子的栏杆，将那张脸拉近自己。</p><p>“一辆浮在空中的车……红色的车……”</p><p>“你听到我的话了么？他们要取下你的这条铁胳膊，然后一枪崩了你。霍华德·史塔克怎么了？你想去地狱找他？”</p><p>他怀疑如果冬兵没有被拴着脖子，没有被缩在这架坚固而狭小的笼子里，没有失去左臂的力气，自己还敢不敢这么做。他肯定是不敢的。就像当他六岁的时候，七岁的时候，八九岁的时候，他敢对老爸还击吗？连还嘴都不敢。十一岁的时候，他敢还嘴了。十二岁，十三岁，十四岁，直到十四岁他都还是个瘦脚伶仃的男孩儿，十五岁那年，他终于开始疯狂地长高，骨骼和肌肉带来力量，当他发现他竟然已经可以俯视那个男人的时候，世界第一次有了颜色。</p><p>世界是属于曾经弱小过的人的。冬兵也曾弱小过吗？他想象不出来。即使是现在，冬兵也并不弱小，只是被剥夺了力量。</p><p>“你想死么？告诉我，你想不想死？如果你想，我现在就给你一枪。不让他们动手。”</p><p>他们可没有我对你好，朗姆洛心想。他觉得他对冬兵很好。那条花生酱巧克力糖，他一点也不觉得自己是抱着逗乐的心情塞到那只金属手掌里的。他觉得他和汤普森不一样，他和尼古拉耶夫不一样，他们是会把钥匙拿在冬兵面前摇晃，然后笑着抽走的人。</p><p>“他们说你逃出去过。多远？”</p><p>冬兵从红色漂浮汽车的记忆中惊醒，抬起睫毛。他握住朗姆洛掐在自己脖子上的手臂，想要掰开，朗姆洛放松了力道，向上移动，揪住了他后脑的头发。</p><p>“皮亚西诺。”</p><p>“什么皮亚西诺？”朗姆洛拙劣地模仿他的俄语发音，“那片湖？”</p><p>冬兵点点头，又用力扭动起来，想要挣脱朗姆洛抓在他后脑的手。对他来说，朗姆洛的力量不过比一个寻常的苏联士兵稍微强些，但那双黄褐色的眼睛让他感到恐惧。为数不多有什么人的眼睛会让冬兵感到恐惧——卡波夫的灰色眼睛，恶毒而冷硬，尼古拉耶夫的眼睛泛绿，温和后面藏着狡诈，佐拉的眼睛，充满常人难以理解的疯狂念头……那些眼睛都不像朗姆洛的这样，热烈、鲁莽、真诚、狂妄，透着一道不自量力又凶狠决绝的光，似乎就算死到临头，也是他早就在肚子里计划好的。</p><p>“然后呢？”</p><p>“被追上了。”</p><p>“他们打得过你？”朗姆洛怀疑地眯起眼睛，“没带武器？”</p><p>“我掉了下去。”</p><p>“掉进湖里？”</p><p>冬兵转开脸，难以察觉地瑟缩了一下。冰水的触感在一瞬间重新回来了，濒临零度的、纯净无暇的湖水，淹没他的头顶，拥吻他裸露在制服外的皮肤。</p><p>“冰面太薄。五月，开始化冻了。”</p><p>朗姆洛在脑子里勾勒出那幅画面。喀吱作响的封冻层，有鱼在下面游动，无中生有的一道细细的裂缝，然后像是一条向前涌动的河流，左右衍生出无数条支流，最后分崩离析，张开了冰湖的血盆大口，把冬兵吞了进去。</p><p>“你知道现在是几月么？”</p><p>冬兵望着他，眼皮快速眨动了一下。他不知道现在是几月。</p><p>“是冰最结实的时候。”</p><p>朗姆洛松开他的头发，站了起来。冬兵看到他从腰间摸出枪，绕到笼子的另一侧，对准那把锁，向后退了三步。</p><p>“躲远点。”朗姆洛低声冲着他喊——砰！砰！砰！</p><p>锁被打毁，冒出一缕孱弱的烟。门外传来由远及近的紧张的脚步声，朗姆洛扯开笼子，弯腰蹲进去，一手握住冬兵的后颈，逼他暴露出颈脖，逼他把身子向自己这侧倾斜，尽可能远离那条连接项圈和墙壁上铁环的锁链——</p><p>砰！</p><p>“圣诞快乐”，冬兵听到男人在他耳边开心地说。</p><p> </p><p>汤普森从仓库走出来，大步迈向那间密室。朗姆洛在搞什么？特战队余下的人都到了，站在那五个笼子旁边干等着，他冲他们扬了扬手，示意他们在原地听候命令。距离密室还有十米左右的距离，突然接连爆发出的枪声让他脚步骤停，他望着那扇没有被关上的门，又回头望了望错愕地站在远处的队员，尼古拉耶夫和警卫也从仓库走了出来，惊异地迎上他的目光，他转回头，近乎迟钝地加快速度。</p><p>“朗姆洛！”他压抑着火气喊道，“朗姆洛——”</p><p>还没看清那指向自己的枪口究竟被谁掌握着，汤普森便低下头，看向被击中的腹部。仿佛电影里的慢镜头，他一手摸索着扶住门框，缓缓跌坐下去、倒下去，身体左侧贴着地，感觉体温被潮湿的水泥地面迅速吸走。</p><p>“抱歉，队长。”朗姆洛松开冬兵，拍了拍他，把枪留在他的手里，“我会代你向汤普森先生问好的。”</p><p>他走上前去，在汤普森匍匐着苟延残喘的身体上踹了一脚。冬兵震惊地望着他，握着枪的右手还残留着朗姆洛掌心的热度，朝这里冲来的警卫开始叫喊，朗姆洛扭过头，看向冬兵，比出一个手枪的手势，指了指自己的小腿。</p><p>“停下！”警卫破门而入，操着朗姆洛听不懂的俄语，对冬兵发令，“不许动！”</p><p>冬兵举起枪，打中了朗姆洛的小腿。事实上，子弹只是擦过了朗姆洛的制服裤子，在小腿肌肉上打出一道足以流血的口子。朗姆洛痛呼倒地，同时抽出别在作战背心腰侧的一把刀，朝那个为首的警卫的腿上狠狠划去，警卫翻在地上，冬兵三枪打中后面跟进来的三个警卫的肩膀、上臂和髋部，冲向密室的门外，朗姆洛爬起来喊住他，扔给他那把小刀。</p><p>十几秒钟后，他蹒跚着走出密室，冬兵的身影已经消失在他的视野范围内，无处可寻了。特战队的人和剩余的警卫在一片混乱中四处走动，试图循声找到潜逃者的方向，五个笼子里的男人和女人再次发出凄厉而凶狠的嚎叫，不断向外冲撞，尼古拉耶夫大步向朗姆洛走来，望着他腿上的枪伤，他作出痛苦的神情，扶住走道另一侧的围栏。</p><p>“发生了什么？”尼古拉耶夫焦急而不失冷静地问道，“他抢了你的枪？”</p><p>“是我太蠢了……我只是想看看他的那条金属胳膊，我凑近过去，还没等我反应过来……”</p><p>朗姆洛没有继续说下去，而是掐紧了小腿中枪的位置，嘶嘶吸气，发出粗重的呻吟。尼古拉耶夫绕过他，走进密室，地上的四个警卫微弱地动弹着、挣扎着，只有汤普森一动不动，大睁着眼，看向密室的天花板。</p><p>“你们的人死了。”尼古拉耶夫将并拢的食指和中指从汤普森颈部主动脉的位置收回来，“你看到他往什么方向跑了吗？”</p><p>“我不知道，没等我出去，他就不见了。”</p><p>“我们会找到他。”</p><p>“怎么找？你们人手根本不够。”</p><p>“我已经派人去切断所有出口……”</p><p>尼古拉耶夫停顿了片刻，没有继续说下去。他走出密室，望向上空，五月的那次追逃至今记忆犹新，他知道冬兵跑得出去，就连那一次，那一次他们还有三倍于如今的人手，冬兵也跑了出去。</p><p>“就算他跑得出基地，也跑不出这片冰原。”</p><p>“没错，你知道他不可能跑出这个鬼地方。追有什么意义？你们无论如何是要让他死的。“朗姆洛盯着尼古拉耶夫的眼睛，“大自然母亲就能帮你们完成余下的事情。”</p><p>“我们有我们做事的准则，朗姆洛先生。更何况，你们的队长死了，难道你不需要给你的上级一个说法吗？”</p><p>“我只需要告诉他们事实。否则你们会把冬兵交给我，让我先把他带回去认罪？哈哈。”</p><p>“我可以那么做。”</p><p>朗姆洛愣住了。</p><p>“我没有那个权力，但我可以那么做。如果我们找到了他，如果他还活着，我可以允许你们将他带回华盛顿，接受他应当接受的惩处。”</p><p>朗姆洛把脸转开，看向别处。他想起汤普森昨夜说过的话，想起亚历山大·皮尔斯，现在汤普森死了，他就是特战队的临时队长，皮尔斯是他的直接上级，由他向皮尔斯汇报任务——如果皮尔斯真的像汤普森说的那样，想要把苏联人手中的所有资产，包括冬兵，全部带回华盛顿，但却被持有相左意见的尼尔·霍特阻挠了，那么如果他先斩后奏，逾越尼尔·霍特的命令，把冬兵带回给皮尔斯，会发生什么？</p><p>“你想让我们帮你找他？”他看回尼古拉耶夫，嗓子发哑、面无表情。“我们一共也没几个人，我们是来运货的，追冬兵？这不在我们的职责范围内。”</p><p>“你们有直升机。”</p><p>坏的情况是，皮尔斯的权力被架空，违反命令行事的他会被调到什么狗屁不如的部门，甚至承担起汤普森在职被杀的连带责任；而好的情况是，皮尔斯设法坐稳了位置，对于他一意孤行的做法很是满意，将他正式提升为特战队队长，给予他充分的赏识与信任。</p><p>“跟我来。”</p><p>他跨过尼古拉耶夫，朝着来时的方向走。</p><p> </p><p>特战队此行一共九人，除去他和汤普森，还有七人。他吩咐两个人留在基地，看守汤普森的尸体，两个人留在仓库，根据明细表上的条目清点档案和货物，剩下三人陪同他和尼古拉耶夫，一起登上直升机。尼古拉耶夫本想带上自己的两名警卫，但被他拒绝了。</p><p>“工作条例，不能在没有请示上级的情况下擅自带外人上车。或者直升机。”</p><p>俄国军官在起落架旁犹豫了片刻，盯着朗姆洛的脸。朗姆洛脸上有一些可见但并不明显的伤疤，有些是童年印记，有些是从少管所和监狱带出来的，那些伤疤让他看起来有几分超出实际年龄的老成——他今年也不过三十出头——但如果你看得足够久，就会发现，那根本还是一张男孩儿的脸。</p><p>“你的枪伤似乎好得很快。”尼古拉耶夫突然露出微笑，指了指他的裤腿，“已经行动自如了。”</p><p>“是啊，你当我们特战队的人都像你的那些手下，弱不禁风，被冬兵一枪就干翻在地上，爬不起来了？”</p><p>朗姆洛抓住直升机的舱门边缘，一跃而上。尼古拉耶夫紧跟其后，坐在他身旁靠窗的位置，接过头盔和降落伞包，熟练地穿戴在了身上。</p><p>“向皮亚西诺湖。”尼古拉耶夫用英语命令坐在他们背后驾驶舱内的飞行员，“飞得高一点。”</p><p>“不，不去皮亚西诺湖。我们往诺里尔斯克。镇子上才有人烟，他只会往有人烟的地方跑。”</p><p>“他不会的。他之前就逃跑过，一路向着皮亚西诺。”</p><p>“然后他被你们追上了，不是吗？”朗姆洛抬起胳膊，抓住斜上方的把手，在螺旋桨巨大的轰鸣声中提高了嗓门，“你觉得他还会犯第二次错？吉米，听我的，向诺里尔斯克！”</p><p>俄国人盯着他看了一眼，没有再说什么。螺旋桨的轰鸣声愈发震耳，他们什么都不说，安静地上升，上升，上升，来到数千米的高空之中。</p><p>十分钟后，直升机开始平稳地向诺里尔斯克飞行。透过机舱的小窗，朗姆洛向外望，除了白色，什么也看不见。</p><p>“你们是怎么在这鬼地方呆得下去的？”</p><p>“呆不下去。那又怎么办呢？”俄国人笑了，“所以你得想办法给自己找找乐子。全身心投入工作。别的一概不想。”</p><p>“你说你们都要被调回莫斯科了。”</p><p>“是的，调令上周就发来了。”</p><p>“迫不及待？”</p><p>尼古拉耶夫也看向窗外。“我儿子的婚礼，三十号举行，在奥列霍沃。我错过了他人生中绝大多数的重大时刻，这次我不会再缺席了。”</p><p>“恭喜。”</p><p>“谢谢。他一直是个好小伙儿。念书、考学、入伍、立功，是他同辈人中最优秀的那些之一。虽然生错了时代，但仍有远大前程在等着他。”</p><p>朗姆洛想知道，尼古拉耶夫在拿着那枚钥匙引诱冬兵徒劳地冲撞笼子时，有没有想到过，冬兵也曾是某人的孩子。冬兵竟然也是谁的孩子——他自己也是第一次想到这个。虽然不是每个人都一定会为人父母，但每个人都必定是谁的孩子，这再平常不过了。</p><p>“你看起来像个不错的父亲。”</p><p>“曾经是。在他小的时候，我在他身边陪过几年。那时候我还没被调往西伯利亚。他是个安静的孩子，喜欢听故事，我就经常在火炉边讲故事给他听。”</p><p>“什么样的故事？”</p><p>“童话，神话，民间传说。什么样都有。我还记得一个叫做‘恶魔驾到’的故事，你们听过吗？你们没听过。或许只有我们俄国的小孩才听过。”</p><p>朗姆洛小时候没听过任何故事。他听过老爸在喝醉时絮叨过年轻时闯荡哥伦比亚的经历，关于那些私吞毒资的人被处死的方式——双手反绑在背后，衣服脱光，割下来的生殖器塞在嘴里——为什么他们要去卖毒品？朗姆洛曾这样问。他们可以种玉米和甘蔗。玉米和甘蔗才能卖几个钱？那里的地都被美国公司跑过去占了，轮得到给你种？老爸一脚踢翻他屁股下面的小板凳。</p><p>“没听过。什么恶魔？”</p><p>“就是随便一个恶魔吧，不是有名有姓的那种，童话嘛，都这样。故事是这样的：有这么一个恶魔，它总是被其它魔鬼耻笑，因为它蹄子上的脚趾连在一起，那代表它是个杂种。”</p><p>“哈哈，恶魔还分血统？”</p><p>“是啊，多荒谬的故事。于是，为了证明自己是个货真价实、血统高尚的魔鬼，它决定要让自己获得真正的分趾蹄。可无论它怎么花费力气，都无法将自己的脚趾分开。树上的秃鹰告诉它，在遥远的村庄里住着一个屠夫，屠夫家里有一把斧头，只要找到这把屠夫的斧头，它就能把自己蹄子上的脚趾劈开，成为一个真正的魔鬼。”</p><p>但是，这把斧头已经被猪血浸钝了，如果要用它来劈开脚趾，恶魔必须首先去到一片森林里，杀死一头鹿，割下鹿角，再去到一座城堡，掐死城堡里的公主，取下公主的珍珠耳环，最后去到一片湖泊里，把水妖从湖里拉出来，让它窒息而死，掏出水妖肚子里的银针，把鹿角、珍珠耳环和银针放到锅里煮，再将煮出的沸水泼到那把斧头上，就能让斧头重新变得锋利无比了。</p><p>“于是恶魔上了路。”尼古拉耶夫绘声绘色地讲述着，仿佛回到了火炉旁，回到了他乖巧可爱的小儿子身边，而不是在这片冰原的上空，不是在几千米高空，搜寻一个该死的杀手，“它来到森林，看到了一只小鹿。小鹿看到魔鬼朝自己靠近，却丝毫没有闪避，这惹恼了恶魔，它认为小鹿也同那些耻笑它的同类一样，觉得它根本算不上一个魔鬼，它举起尖利的叉子，想要捅进小鹿的颈脖，小鹿却在这时睁大了眼睛问它，‘你是个魔鬼吗？’</p><p>它放下叉子点点头，说出了关于鹿角和斧头的事。听完后，小鹿告诉它说，对不起，我不能把我的鹿角给你，它对我很重要，但我可以给你一根嫩树枝，它长在最高的一棵树的最高的一根枝杈上。恶魔接过小鹿衔来的嫩树枝，继续赶路，来到了那座城堡。站在钟楼上的公主一看到恶魔，便掩着嘴笑了，恶魔以为它也同那些耻笑它的同类一样，觉得它根本算不上一个魔鬼，它飞上钟楼，露出獠牙，想要刺进公主的颈脖，公主却在这时睁大了眼睛问它，‘你是个魔鬼吗？’”</p><p>朗姆洛察觉了这个故事的脉络，接下来，这个恶魔会点点头，说出关于珍珠耳环和斧头的事。童话里的人都是这么愚蠢而没有道理的。</p><p>“它收起獠牙点点头，说出了关于珍珠耳环和斧头的事。听完后，公主告诉它说，对不起，我不能把我的珍珠耳环给你，它对我很重要，但我可以给你这条丝绸发带，它是我最美丽最珍贵的一条发带。”</p><p>恶魔接过公主从自己头发上取下来的丝绸发带，继续赶路，来到了那片湖泊。湖面下方的水妖一看到它，便钻出水面，仔细瞧着它腿上的镣铐，恶魔以为他也同那些耻笑它的同类一样，觉得它根本算不上一个魔鬼，它跳进湖里，伸出双臂，想要把水妖撕碎，水妖却在这时睁大了眼睛问它——</p><p>“你是个魔鬼吗？哈哈哈……”</p><p>朗姆洛大笑出声，怪里怪气地模仿着童话人物的尖细嗓音。尼古拉耶夫也笑了。</p><p>“没错，没错，它就是这么问的。恶魔听了这话，收回双臂点点头，说出了关于银针和斧头的事。听完后，水妖告诉它说，对不起，我不能把我的银针给你，它对我很重要，但我可以给你一块河卵石，它是我所有珍藏中最古老、最美丽的一块。”</p><p>恶魔接过水妖递过来的河卵石，继续赶路，终于来到了那个村庄，找到了屠户的家。那把斧头就扔在一口满是鲜血的木盆里，它把血倒出去，拿出斧头，将河卵石、丝绸发带和嫩树枝扔进去，又加满了水，架到柴火堆上煮，等到煮沸后，将水一把泼向了斧头。</p><p>“奇怪的是，那些水一沾到斧头上，就嘶嘶作响地蒸发干净了。等到最后一滴水液不见了，恶魔握紧斧头，举过头顶，猛吸一口气，狠狠向自己的蹄子上砍去。它砍断了腿上的镣铐，蹄子上那连在一起的脚趾却纹丝不动，根本劈不开。恶魔绝望了，它扔下斧头，浑身气得发抖，它再也做不成真正的恶魔了。”</p><p>朗姆洛脸上的笑容消失了。他用近乎急迫而凶狠的眼神盯着尼古拉耶夫，等待他说出故事的结局，尼古拉耶夫越说越慢，带有一股故意拖长的腔调，或许是他在故事中陶醉了，也或许是他回忆起当年给儿子讲故事的技巧，而朗姆洛像是个沉不住气的男孩，如果讲故事的人再拖延半秒，再多卖一个关子，他就要扑上去，掐住讲故事的人的脖子，逼他将结尾一字不漏地吐出来。</p><p>“我们接近镇子了。”飞行员的声音在驾驶座响起，“下一步怎么办？”</p><p>朗姆洛回过神来，看向窗外。松散的房屋如同破损的玩具积木，一块块摆布在雪上，这是个很小的镇子，轮廓分明，四面都是白色，没有丝毫污染。</p><p>“我不认为他往这个方向跑了。”尼古拉耶夫重申自己的主张。“他不会往有人的地方跑，他害怕人们。”</p><p>“他害怕人？”</p><p>“人们也害怕他。他就像恶魔……不，恶魔手上沾染的鲜血也没有他多。”</p><p>这真是个有意思的比喻，朗姆洛想。冬兵是恶魔，这个俄国人竟然觉得冬兵是恶魔。那他觉得他们苏联人是什么？森林里的鹿，城堡里的公主，还是河里的水妖？</p><p>“调转方向，我们去皮亚西诺。”</p><p>尼古拉耶夫惊讶地看向他，露出一丝微笑。</p><p>“你确定吗，朗姆洛？”飞行员转过头来，“往皮亚西诺？那儿全封上了，冰层恐怕比屋子还厚。”</p><p>“我确定。现在就走。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>冬兵跪倒在冰上，喘息了一阵，才重新站起来。呼出的白气顷刻间变没了热度，他颤抖地抬起右手，捂住自己冰凉发红的口鼻。皮亚西诺湖一望无际，他刚踏上冰面不过百米，湖的那一边似乎是森林，他在卡波夫书桌上的那张地图上看到过，他想要逃进那片森林，逃到没有人的地方。</p><p>有那么几秒钟的时间里，他以为他想起了霍华德·史塔克究竟是谁。他看到了那么多画面和片段——他看到了那个年轻男人在台上的风流模样，他看到了颤颤巍巍在空中浮起的红色小轿车，看到了报纸上世界博览会的大标题，明日世界，他们管它叫明日世界，那是哪一年？是去年吗？</p><p>他走不动了。失去对左臂的控制后，那一侧的重量便成为累赘，他摇摇晃晃，光是稳住重心就已经花费了一半力气，他重新向前跪了下去，牙齿不停打抖，在寂静中发出细微而清脆的响动。</p><p>那个男人打乱了他的回忆，那个个头并没有他高的男人，眉骨高耸、眼窝深陷，说起话来吵吵嚷嚷，握着他的手瞄准另一个美国男人时，却又带着近乎哄骗性的温柔，在他反应过来之前扣动扳机，打中了那个人的心脏。他们见过，在某个装甲防弹车的车厢里，冬兵不清楚时间点，也许是在几年前，也许就在不久之前，上车前他在酒店对面的大楼顶层趴伏了一天一夜，直到他们任务完成，推着行李架从酒店的旋转玻璃门后走出来，没有发生任何需要他进行狙击的意外情况。</p><p>他记得异常清楚的，是那条巧克力糖的口感。嗅觉、味觉、听觉，这些感官或许比视觉更加擅长储存记忆，他记得他花了一番功夫才把裹紧的锡纸剥开，糖的表面已经开始融化了。他咬下一口，开始咀嚼，没过几下，他的牙齿就开始被黏住，他加大了咀嚼的力度，专心致志地对付嘴巴里那一团乱七八糟的、力气不小的甜蜜，他记得车厢里的其他人开始笑，看着他笑，而那个人只是拧着眉毛看他，看他咀嚼的样子。甜味太陌生了，当他把一整条糖都吃了下去之后，他开始感到口渴……之后发生了什么？到此为止，他只想起了这么多，除了嘴巴里的黏腻与干渴，除了那个人拧着眉毛看他的样子，他便想不起更多别的了，就像那辆红色的小轿车，那个展览会，展览会上有摩天轮，还有卖冰镇汽水的摊贩，除了这些，关于霍华德·史塔克这个名字，他就想不起更多了。</p><p>他支起膝盖与右臂，意识模糊地向前爬行。一股更久远的记忆突然冲破脑海中的冰层，像是从湖底里喷发而出的黑色岩浆，瞬间把数十米深的冰层侵吞殆尽，那不涉及某个具体的人，也不涉及某个场景，那是关于一个念头的记忆，一个强烈的、滚烫的、遥远而真切的念头——</p><p>会有人来救他，他记起会有人来救他。</p><p>谁会来救他？这似乎并不重要，重要的不是“谁”，重要的是“会”，不管那个人是谁，他会赶来，赶来皮亚西诺，他要做些什么吗？他要发出什么信号吗？他开始在脑海中搜寻，一定有什么信号。</p><p>“巴恩斯中士……”</p><p>他哆嗦着吐出脑海中出现的第一个词，不管它究竟是不是正确的信号，还有一串数字，他想起应该还有一串数字，“三……二……五……五……”</p><p>有什么遥远的声音盖过了他的呢喃，是来自天空的声音，他缓缓抬起头，螺旋桨搅动起巨大的风，随着高度的下降而迅速波及到了他的身上。他挣扎着爬起来，跌跌撞撞地向前跑，直升机降落在他身后上方不过三五米的空中，他听到尼古拉耶夫的声音，像是从地狱深处传来，要接他回去：“士兵！转回来！士兵！”</p><p>他们跳上冰面，慢慢靠近他。如果不是远处湖畔的陆地还有几片黑色和绿色，没有人会察觉到他们是在一片湖上。冰层太厚了。</p><p>“士兵，你逃不远的！”尼古拉耶夫的叫喊声在皮亚西诺湖的上空回荡，“停下吧！跟我们回去！你会冻死在这里的！”</p><p>子弹擦过冬兵的耳际，他惊慌地向另一侧闪躲，重重摔倒在冰面上，尼古拉耶夫放下手枪，一步踩着一步地走近过去。</p><p>“为什么要做无谓的努力？”他来到冬兵背后，枪口轻轻抵在那被卷曲的深色长发覆盖着的后脑上，“这些寒冷，这些痛苦，本来都可以避免的。为什么你不听话？”</p><p>砰的一声，枪掉在冰上，冬兵全身颤抖，听到了远处森林里传来飞鸟振翅的扑簌声。</p><p>尼古拉耶夫双膝跪地，身子佝偻了半天，才摇晃着向一侧倒去。他睁开眼睛，转过头，朗姆洛的枪口还指着他背后的方向，指着俄国人刚刚站立的位置。血液在尸体身下悄悄凝聚成泊，到达巴掌大的面积后，从边缘某一点冲破，流向冬兵的双脚，他向后退，又向后退，他抬起头来看向朗姆洛，朗姆洛放下了枪。</p><p>冬兵松开握紧的拳头。他不会死了，至少暂时不会。他将手摸向腰后，将小刀抽出来，蹲下身子，把它滑向朗姆洛脚边。</p><p>“你打算去哪儿？”</p><p>他站起来，低下头，看向脚底的冰面。</p><p>“你哪儿也去不了。你看看这地方。你知道这湖有多大么？”</p><p>朗姆洛拾起刀，站在原地，没有靠近他。</p><p>“还没走到湖心，你就会被冻死。等到春天，冰层解冻之前，秃鹫就会飞过来，吃掉你的眼睛。”</p><p>冬兵抬起脸，杂乱的卷发遮住了他一侧的眼睛，他晃了晃脑袋，说了一声“谢谢你”。</p><p>他转过身，继续他的行程。他会被冻死吗？双腿如同灌了铅，每一步都在扯着他摔下去，他不知道他可以走多远，但他感到了片刻的安宁，他似乎已经看到了河对岸的森林，森林里也有积雪，还有松树、野兔和小鹿，黑熊和蚯蚓都在冬眠，他要躺在一棵松树下，闭上眼，除了冰凉的空气和穿透枝杈的天光，什么也碰不到他。</p><p>朗姆洛从后面冲了上来。他停下脚步，迟缓地转过脸，恐惧还没来得及在他的胸腔中膨胀，朗姆洛就死死勒住了他，将他压在冰上。</p><p>冬兵盯着他，有那么好几秒钟的时间，他忘了动弹，只是盯着朗姆洛的脸，一点点变得喘不上气来。除了行走，他已经没有任何多余的力气可以拿来抵抗他者的逼迫，他不明白，他不知道哪里出了错，他难以相信，然后开始拼命挣扎，开始低沉微弱地喊叫。</p><p>“跟我回去……”朗姆洛试图掐住他的下巴，让他听话，“跟我回去，回华盛顿，离开这个鬼地方，否则你一会儿就要死了，蠢货……”</p><p>冬兵扭动着、喊叫着，看他刚才行走的趔趄样子，很难相信这么一个绝境里的人还能爆发出这么大的力气用来挣扎，他的嘴唇已经没有任何血色了。</p><p>“你不是想知道霍华德·史塔克是谁么？你想知道那个婊子养的是谁？”朗姆洛听起来是那么的咬牙切齿，那么的真诚又凶狠，好像他全身心都在为了怀里的人考虑一个更好的未来，一个充满了解答的未来，“跟我回去，他们有美国最大的档案中心，你想查谁都可以，那里和这个鬼地方不一样，没有人会再那样对你……”</p><p>冬兵犹豫地停顿了片刻，不再拼命扭动，只是剧烈的颤抖。朗姆洛抓住这个机会，一手抓住他的颈脖，一手握起他的左臂，“汤普森死了，那个俄国佬也死了，没有人要把你的胳膊摘下来，也没有人能销毁你，现在我说了算，我能把你带回美国，你还要跑么？嗯？你还要跑？霍华德·史塔克，你想知道你杀掉的人到底是谁么？”</p><p>他感觉到冬兵的喉结上下滚动着，做了个吞咽的动作，他感觉到冬兵在他的怀中一点点放弃挣扎，恢复了原先的呼吸幅度，微弱地像是一只小动物的幅度。他站起来，走回到直升机，从机舱里的座位底下翻出一把榴弹发射器，装上膛，扛到肩上，队员和飞行员看着他，没有人敢发问，直到看着他走向尼古拉耶夫的尸体，架起发射器，朝着三米外的冰面连续开枪——</p><p>砰！冰面被击出一个窟窿，裂隙四散蜿蜒，砰！窟窿变深变大，裂隙喀吱作响地加快了速度，像是庞大的蜘蛛网，砰！那些裂隙彼此纵横交错着首尾相连，一块多边形的冰面几乎要脱离开来，砰！它的边缘彻底碎开，被湖水上浮着顶了起来，朗姆洛放下枪，一手拽起尼古拉耶夫的脚，拖着他来到冰块旁，扔开枪，转身呼喊队员过去帮忙。</p><p>“把冰块抬出来。”他率先弯下腰，“我喊一二三。”</p><p>冰块并没有他们想象得那么厚，但依然重得出奇。冰块被抬出来，直径不足七十公分的洞下是深不见底的湖水，朗姆洛重新拽起俄国人的双腿，将他沉下去，接着号令队员帮他一起，重新盖上了冰块。</p><p>“所以，汤普森死了，副队会成为临时队长，这个你们都知道。现在这个俄国佬也死了，你们都看到了，我们得圆个故事出来。他是怎么死的？”</p><p>“他……他被冬兵……”</p><p>“不。他根本没死。我们不知道他去哪儿了。”</p><p>朗姆洛的视线越过队员的肩膀，看向冬兵。冬兵望着那一圈冰块的裂缝，什么表情也没有。</p><p>“冬兵失手打死汤普森，然后逃出了基地。我们陪同这个俄国佬开着直升机出来追他，我们降落在诺里尔斯克，他执意要来皮亚西诺湖，于是我们分头寻找，我们在镇子上找到了冬兵，然后再也没看到他。”</p><p>“他……”</p><p>“我们来找他，但一无所获。我们推测他已经提前返回了基地，或者正在返回基地的路上，现在我们回去，把该带走的东西带走，把汤普森的尸体带走，至于这个俄国佬最后到底有没有返回，我们不知道。这就是故事的全部。听明白了吗？”</p><p>朗姆洛捡起榴弹枪，在三个队员的脸上扫视过去。</p><p>“听明白了吗？”</p><p>“听明白了。”</p><p>“好。”</p><p>他走回到冬兵面前，抬起空闲着的那只手，抚上对方颈脖上的血痕。血痕已经发黑了，还带着铁圈内部的一点锈迹，他把那点锈迹撵掉，搓了搓手指，吹进湖面上纯净的风里。</p><p> </p><p>他们回到华盛顿的第七天，尼尔·霍特据传因突发心脏病猝死于马里布的度假别墅中，原先对于布洛克·朗姆洛擅自带回冬兵的惩处令被积压在厚厚的文件中，不再有人过问。霍特猝死的同一天，原特战队队长劳伦·汤普森的葬礼在圣路易斯教堂举行，参加葬礼的除了他生前在特战队的全体同事，还有亚历山大·皮尔斯，三天后，他正式任命布洛克·朗姆洛为特战队的新任队长，并给予了朗姆洛特殊权限，让他成为自由出入那个新建在银行地下金库内的据点的第二人。</p><p>据点建成后，一批全新的机器设备和科研人员随之进驻，对冬兵的冷冻和洗脑工作按照皮尔斯的指令如期举行，特战队全程负责安保和监控。与此同时，皮尔斯从当地的移民社区雇佣了一批母语是俄语的特战队新成员，为了日后配合冬兵的行动做准备。</p><p>新成员报到的那天，朗姆洛负责带领他们熟悉场地，并介绍工作职责。一天很快结束，按照惯例，朗姆洛带着他们去了附近一家酒吧喝啤酒，原本是啤酒，喝着喝着便变成了伏特加，朗姆洛酒量不算差，但仍有些头昏脑胀，他们聊了很多，聊拳击，聊武器枪支，聊赌马和女人，最后聊到各自过往的经历，朗姆洛突然想起什么，拉着其中一个已经烂醉的小伙子，揽着他的肩膀，又往他的玻璃杯里添了小半瓶酒液。</p><p>“你刚才说什么来着，你在奥列霍沃出身？那是哪儿？”</p><p>“在、在莫斯科的东边……”</p><p>“我有个俄国朋友，跟我说过一个你们莫斯科的童话故事。也许不是莫斯科的，总之是你们俄国人的，叫做‘恶魔驾到’，你听过这个故事么？”</p><p>“哈哈哈，‘恶魔驾到’……呃……”小伙子打了个酒嗝，东欧口音愈发浓重，“谁没听过这个？我们都听过……”</p><p>“我那个朋友，没有把故事说完。他只说到那个恶魔跑到了屠户的家，但是没能用斧子把它的蹄子给劈开。你给我说说——”朗姆洛拍了拍小伙子刚剃成板寸的后脑勺，“后来呢？这故事就这么结束的，还是有后话？”</p><p>“没、没结束。没能劈开，对，它没能劈开，后来，这个恶魔，它奔出屠户的家，跑回到那片湖泊……那个湖泊……”</p><p>“湖泊，对，我知道，那个水妖，然后呢？”</p><p>“它、它把水妖拉出来，把水妖给、给掐死了，接着，接着它又跑回到那个城堡、那个城堡，你知道吗？你知道，好，它跑回城堡，掐死了那个公主，最后它、它跑回森林里，它跑回森林里，咬死了那只鹿……”</p><p>“然后呢？”朗姆洛失去了耐心，凶狠地摇晃着几乎快要醉翻过去的男孩儿，“说快点儿！后来呢？”</p><p>“后来，后来它、它回到魔鬼群居的那个、那个地洞里，那些曾经笑话过它的魔鬼，它们都、都他妈傻眼了，它们都睁大了眼睛，像这样——”</p><p>男孩抓着酒杯后退了两步，不再倚靠着吧台，他险些摔倒在地上，但最终稳住了双腿，然后抬起脸，扮演出一副蠢笨十足的惊讶嘴脸。</p><p>“它们像这样，它们都惊呆了，你知道、你知道为什么吗？因为、因为那个恶魔，它们一看，那个恶魔已经长出了分趾蹄，比谁的都更大、更壮，它们再也没法笑话它了，哈哈哈！它是真正的恶魔，恶魔驾到，恶魔驾到了！”</p><p>男孩儿半蹲下来，随手抓过一个空酒瓶，模仿着小恶魔手握尖叉的丑恶嘴脸，在吧台边跳来跳去。朗姆洛退到一边，穿着星条旗泳装的脱衣女郎踩在他背后的台面上扭动腰肢，他继续往后退，摸出皮夹，掏出几张纸钞，拍给酒保，便转头钻进人群，从酒吧的入口消失不见了。</p><p> </p><p>全文完</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>